thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lion Guard: A Niece’s Love
It was a beautiful day in the Pridelands. The Lion Guard was patrolling Kilio Valley. "How's Ameba?" Beshte asked. "She's fine." Fuli answered. Kion glanced at Ono. Ono nodded, and took to the sky. He returned a moment later, and settled down on Beshte's back. "It's all clear." Ono said. "Great job, Ono." Beshte said. Meanwhile, Nita had met up with Rafiki at his tree. She was helping him sort borage leaves. “How is Mari?” Rafiki asked. “She’s fine.” Nita answered. She glanced up. "Someone's coming, Rafiki." Nita said. Rafiki moved towards a branch, and peered out. "It is Makini" Rafiki said. Nita's expression brightened. She moved to stand beside Rafiki, and watched Makini enter the store cave. "Hi!" Makini called. Rafiki's expression softened. "Hello, sweetheart." Rafiki said warmly. Makini moved forward to embrace him. “I’m so glad Mother let me come.” Makini said. Rafiki pressed a palm against her cheek. "It is very wonderful to see you." Rafiki said. “What are you two doing?” Makini asked. “We’re just sorting herbs.” Nita answered. Makini glanced at Nita. "How are you, Nita?" Makini asked. "I'm fine." Nita said. Makini leaned against Rafiki's side. "I really love you both" Makini said. "I love you too, my darling." Rafiki said. Nita nodded in agreement. “You’re really special, Makini.” Nita said. Makini moved over, and embraced Nita. “You’re an amazing best friend.” Makini said. “Thank you, Makini.” Nita said warmly. Rafiki’s expression softened. “You are a wonderful niece, Makini.” Rafiki said. “Thanks, Uncle Rafiki.” Makini said. “Are you excited for Kupatana, Makini?” Nita asked. Makini nodded. “I can’t wait.” Makini said. She glanced at Rafiki. “Did you know that Aunt Kitendo was attacked?” Makini asked. Rafiki nodded. “Yes, I know. Your mother told me.” Rafiki said. “I’m glad the Lion Guard saved her.” Nita said. Makini nodded. “I am too.” Makini said. Rafiki pressed a palm against Makini’s cheek. “Your mother also told me that you could stay the night if you wanted too.” Rafiki said. Makini’s expression brightened. “Really?” Makini said excitingly. Rafiki nodded. “Can I stay too?” Nita asked eagerly. “If your parents do not object.” Rafiki said. “I’m sure they won’t.” Nita said. “This is going to be really fun.” Makini said. “It certainly will be.” Rafiki said warmly. “Will you tell us stories, Rafiki?” Nita asked. Rafiki nodded. “Of course I will.” Rafiki said. “Let’s go ask your parents if you can stay, Nita.” Makini said. “Okay, Makini.” Nita said. “We’ll be right back, Uncle Rafiki.” Makini said. She and Nita turned, and bounded down the slope. They began to head to Pride Rock. When they arrived, they entered the den. Kora and Vitani were settled down amongst the moss. Vitani glanced up. “Hi, darling.” Vitani said. “Hi Mom.” Nita said. She and Makini moved forward. “What’s going on?” Kora asked. “Makini’s staying over at Rafiki’s tonight. Can I stay too?” Nita asked. Kora and Vitani exchanged a glance. “It’s okay with us.” Vitani said. “As long as you’re back for the concert.” Kora said. Nita and Makini exchanged a glance. “Thank you.” Nita said excitingly. Vitani bent her head, and nuzzled Nita’s cheek. “You’re welcome, darling.” Vitani said. “Have fun, you two.” Kora said. “Come on, Nita.” Makini said brightly. She and Nita turned, and bounded out of the den. When they reached Rafiki’s Tree, they bounded up the slope. “Mom and Daddy said that I could stay, Rafiki.” Nita said brightly. “That’s wonderful, darling.” Rafiki said warmly. “Will you tell us a story now?” Makini asked. “I would love too.” Rafiki said. Nita and Makini moved forward, and settled down beside him. “What do you want to hear?” Rafiki asked. “Yeh-Yeh and the drought.” Nita said. Rafiki chuckled, and began the story. Meanwhile, Simba and Nala had met up at the Meadow. They were settled down underneath the baobab tree. "How was the hunt?" Simba asked. "It was fine." Nala answered. She leaned over, and nuzzled Simba’s cheek. Category:Fanfiction Category:Ginnyharry4ever Category:Ginny's Fanfics